A conventional room air circulating device is known in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 49945/1986. In this device a suction port for room air is provided in a lower end portion of a hollow box, an air outlet is provided in an upper end portion of the box, and a suction/exhaust fan is provided in the box. In addition, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 176042/1985, there is known an air circulating device in which venting holes are formed in upper and lower portions of a piece of room dividing furniture such as a screen on a partition, in which the upper and lower venting holes communicate with each other via an air flow path, and in which a blower is provided in the air flow path. Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 66727/1986, 116934/1986 and 170936/1986, there is known an air circulating device in which suction and exhaust ports are formed in upper and lower portions of a storage cabinet, and in which a fan is provided in an air passageway.
As described above, however, in the prior art air circulating devices, since suction and exhaust ports are formed in upper and lower end portions of a box, a storage cabinet or the like which is designed to be placed on the floor, there is a limitation on the arrangement of the suction and exhaust ports when they are tried to be formed as close to the ceiling and floor as possible, thus leading to a situation in which complete air circulation in a room is not possible. In particular, since the temperatures of air in a room provided with heating and cooling equipment are different to the extent that they are located near the ceiling and the floor, it is desirable that suction and exhaust ports are disposed as close to the ceiling and floor as possible in order to have a uniform room temperature. As clear from the above, with the prior art air circulating devices, in order to have efficient air circulation, air circulating devices in various dimensions have to be produced so as to fit into rooms of different ceiling heights one drawback of which is an increase in the cost of production.
Furthermore, in the prior art air circulating devices as described above, since they take the form of a box or a storage cabinet, the de-vices tend to the made larger, and the air circulation efficiency is inferior.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air circulating device in which a temperature difference between upper and lower portions in a room is eliminated and a uniform room temperature can usually be maintained.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air circulating device capable of adapting to the height of the ceiling in a room.